Candy Salvaje
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic de la soledad en una isla... de los que sobreviven por instinto y los que llegan por alguna sencilla razón... el reto fic que escribo es de clasificación adulta se pide respeto. Es la historia de como sobrevives y como encuentras a alguien que nunca imaginabas en un insólito lugar... y lo que esto provoca de cambios en la vida
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic**_

 _ **ALSS**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Candy Salvaje**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Había estado visitando África, cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí como si estuviera viviendo el libro de la selva o la hija de Tarzan y Jane frente a mí, estaba desnuda, apenas y su propio cabello la cubría, era tan salvaje, sus pechos alzados al frente, su botones rozados mostraban todo su esplendor, pensé por un momento que estaba soñando, pero el sudor, el calor de la selva tropical, hacía que todo ardiera, y al verla no podía pensar en cómo ella había sobrevivido en ese lugar, solo me observaba con su mirada intensa en un color tan verde como el de las hojas de los árboles, su bello vaginal cubría también sus partes, pero eso no evitaba que la admirara, había visto mujeres desnudas en todo su esplendor… ninguna tan bella y tan perfecta como ella.

Al principio me evadió por días, sabía que estaba ahí y que se escondía, como si quisiera evitarme y a la vez no pudiera hacerlo, cuando la vi de lejos, parecía una sombra, sus cabellos estaban tan largos que rebasaban su cintura, era de estatura mediana, desconfiada y a la vez curiosa, nunca la escuche decir un solo ruido, dormí en una cueva, después de haber sobrevivido al naufragio, lo único que esperaba era ser rescatado, pero jamás lo que vi en esa isla de Madagascar… la mujer más exquisita, divina y poseía la belleza de una diosa, pura y sin malicia… esa pequeña de labios dulces, con algunos animales cercanos a ella, hacía en mi soñar en cosas que solo encendían mi lívido. Su piel blanca a pesar del sol extenuante, vivía en lugares internos protegiéndose, las preguntas eran variadas, ninguna decente, pero al final después de muchos días, una lluvia, de esas escasas y aun calientes en ese clima tan variado… ella apareció junto a mí.

Dormía y escuchaba el caer de la lluvia, había estado recuperando piezas del barco que llegaban a la playa, el calor me hacía quitarme los retazos que usaba por camisa, ya que con tantas rasgaduras, apenas y me cubría, el calor era insoportable, pero esa lluvia, me hizo disfrutar de un poco del fresco y me quite la ropa para aprovechar y darme un baño, lave las ropas, las enjuague y las colgué dentro de la cueva que servía de protección, estar desnudo ante nadie, ya que la sombra jamás se había acercado, no era nada del otro mundo, no gozaba del amplio guardarropa que tenía en mi hogar. Pero el fresco lo ameritaba y en la paja que fungía como dormitorio, podía relajarme para al siguiente día volver a buscar piezas y hacer una futura fogata para llamar a algún navío que pasara por ahí.

Soñaba con mi prometida, ella con su sonrisa, con su mirada escondida tras un abanico, sus labios, tus delicadas manos, estaba excitándome, cuando de pronto, sentí realmente que alguien me tocaba, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis piernas y llegar a mi entrepierna, sospeche al principio de una serpiente de agua, pero sus pequeños dedos llegaron hasta ahí y movían con curiosidad todas mis partes, si saltaba o la espantaba, se iría corriendo y definitivamente era muy veloz. La deje tocarme y entre abrí mis ojos, haciendo que mi respiración siguiera como si durmiera, vi como subía sus manos por mi vientre y tocaba mi pecho, nunca imagine tener tanta excitación como esa madrugada, ella estaba mojada por la lluvia, estaba limpia y olía bien. El haber tocado mi entre pierna, había despertado en mi tal agitación, pero al subir a inspeccionarme, su pequeña rodilla rozaba con candente flojera por mis partes despiertas y no se iba, al no poder más y ver como miraba mis oídos y me revisaba el rostro, la abrace fuertemente. Con una respiración agitada mostraba su sorpresa, no pude más y tome sus carnosos labios, ella no era una mujer cualquiera, al sentir que abrí mi boca, ella pensó que la comería y se defendió, pero le demostré que no era así y la acomode a mi cuerpo, la toque con sabia maestría hasta seducir a la salvaje que ahora tenía en mis brazos y que había despertado al hombre que llevaba meses sin ver, sin sentir, sin poseer a una mujer.

Mostrando su agilidad trato de apretar sus piernas a mi cintura, pero de mis dedos ya estaba tocando su intimidad, haciendo sentir algo nuevo para ella, y al hacerlo, ella aflojaba sus extremidades, se doblegaba y parecía indefensa, cuando detuve mi mano, abría sus ojos como exigiéndome que continuara y créanme, no pensaba detenerme, llevaba días deseando tenerla así desde que la vi por primera vez, la bese y bebí cada parte de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada me decía que continuara, ya me tenía bien medido, me había visto, pero nunca desnudo, como no lo había hecho antes, para poseerla como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Cada que hacía una caricia, ella la imitaba, no quería escapar esta vez, afuera de la cueva la lluvia arreciaba, no había tantos lugares a donde ir, estaba muy bien ubicada, definitivamente ese lugar era una mansión en aquella olvidada isla, el calor de nuestros cuerpos, se fundieron y ella comenzó a besarme los pezones, como yo se lo había hecho, parecía querer morderme los hombros pero solo arrastraba sus dientes y sacaba su lengua por mi cuello, por mis oído y se aferraba a mi cabellera, le tome los labios y le enseñe como hacerlo, como deseaba lo que mi lengua hacia, en su boca ahora hacerlo en otra parte de su ser. Si era un sueño, más me valía no despertar, porque su olor salvaje, me había hipnotizado, me tenía extasiado y esta vez ella jamás se volvería a esconder lejos de mi.

Cuando mi mano sintió correr como lava ardiente salir de su ser, supe que estaba lista, ella estaba agitada y agonizaba por más, y definitivamente se lo daría todo, hasta que nos rescataran de ese lugar, le haría gozar de lo que casi podía apostar no había gozando nunca en su corta vida, era una mujer dormida, lista para despertar.

Baje a besar delicadamente entre sus piernas y al imitarme, por Dios, lo hizo más que perfecto, ella misma se acomodaba instintivamente moví su bello, mi lengua paso rozando sus labios internos y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, tal como lo hacía yo, cuando ella se puso en marcha a buscar intentar hacer lo mismo, solo que sus labios cubrían mi insistente extremidad, viendo como lo hacía imite con mi lengua lo que deseaba hacerle y ella al entenderlo, lo imito perfectamente, haciendo que no pudiera más, me derrame como un chiquillo y ella como si fuera comestible, bebía deseosa, sedienta y vigorosa, haciendo que mi cuerpo… volviera a reaccionar, continúe con ella, no podía dejarla ir, le hacía falta mi atención y debía tener cuidado, cuando sucediera perdería tal vez y solo tal vez… la razón.

La lluvia soltaba estruendos enormes que alunaban blancos destellos en la cueva, mismos que ella temblaba con temor, viendo como parecía que su rostro reflejaba miedo ante las luces que se reflejaban, la abrace cuidadoso y protector y fui introduciendo mis manos en sus dulces labios internos, preparando de nuevo para darle mi pasión, ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndome sus pechos, esperando de nuevo más.

La acomode con sincera maestría y poco a poco la fui acercando a que sintiera mayor deseo, y cuando su cuerpo más lo pedía, fui introduciendo mi miembro entre sus labios internos, y ella jadeaba deseosa, al extremo, con su mirada reflejada en las luces de los rayos afuera esperaba que yo le diera mucho más de lo que hacía unos momentos le había brindado, no espere más estaba endurecido, tenía que entrar, ya era insoportable aguantar, y al sentir su cuerpo detenerme, supe que era su primera vez, aun así tome vuelo y fuertemente la empuje hacia mí, con cierto dolor y ardor, vi sus rostro apretar sus pequeños dientes, así tome su boca y bese su rostro delicadamente, acaricie con mis manos su cuerpo, demostrándole que lo que estaba pasando era necesario, pues hablar no se le daba y a mí en esos instantes me ira imposible tomar cordura, deje que su cuerpo se acoplara a mi piel dentro de ella. Espere unos momentos hasta que ella abría lentamente sus ojos, se abrazaba y aferraba a mi esperando aun más, no pude contenerme, lentamente comencé a moverme y al haberlo hecho antes, mi cuerpo exigía más tiempo para desahogarse y por fin liberarse de esas tantas veces que desee hacerlo con mi prometida, pero la muy lista jamás dejo que le tocara ni su mano, mientras que esta preciosa salvaje, vino a buscarme para complacerla con tanta premura, tan precisa ella, con toda su virtud, se entregaba deseosa, no podía parar estaba sentado y ella atoraba sus pies a lo que de paja fungía como mi cama, y pronta, muy dispuesta empezó a cabalgar, deseando tal vez volver a sentir lo que ya había sentido con mis dedos, con mis manos… simplemente, los dos… deseábamos mucho más.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer todos y cada uno de los fics... estos son de los retos más fuertes en un tono adulto que he escrito... espero no sean desagradables y grotescos...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic**_

 _ **ALSS**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Candy Salvaje**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Cambie de posición trataba de que fuera perfecto, estaba agitada, la lluvia afuera no cedía y yo adentro de ella tampoco lo hacía, no podía detener todo lo que en esos momentos sentía, una mujer, una preciosa mujer en mis brazos, sus rubios cabellos su hermosa y suave piel, su exquisito deseo y su sabor, era… enloquecedor.

La ame hasta que comenzó a calmarse la lluvia, ambos estábamos agotados, pero la aferre a mí, y despertaba constantemente para ver que continuaba encima de mí, me levante con tal cuidado, ella era tan ligera, sana, hermosa, era como haber hecho el amor con una ninfa, sus labios estaban sueltos y con ardor, al verla se encendía de nuevo mi pasión por poseerla.

Afuera lucía un limpio día, abajo lodo y agua corría, ella continuaba dormida y ahí entre la paja, vi la mancha de su virtud, era un mujer divina, me di un baño frio, para calmarme, amanecía tan despierto y deseoso de volver a ella, pero no tenía el valor de despertarla, ¡podía atacarme! o tal vez… intentar imitarme. Cada que podía buscaba la entrada de la cueva, ella continuaba agotada y yo, deseoso de complacerla, busque alimento, ya tenía lugares donde ir a buscar, sin embargo con la lluvia algunas cosas ya no estaban en el mismo lugar.

Llegue de nuevo hasta ella y asustada me miraba con sus labios sueltos, con la espera de saber qué es lo que le haría, abrí algunas frutas y se las lleve hasta ella, con delicadeza tomaba las cosas, mostrando desconfianza, comenzaba a comer despacio y cuidadosa, sin esperar, de pronto jalaba mi pantalón, como si me diera instrucción de que no tenía que ponérmelo. Sonreí, tal como la noche anterior, ella también lo hizo, terminaba de comer, las cascaras las colocaba en donde estaba todo lo demás, ansiosa se sentaba en la paja, abría sus piernas y con ambas manos me hacía señas que fuera a ella, como lo hice ayer. Desabroche mi pantalón, quien soy yo para negarme, es de mañana, ella también puede desearme.

Me desnude con prisa me fui encima y ambas piernas se abrieron para abrazarme, sabía cuál era su urgencia, pues casualmente también era la mía, mostrándome tal cual Adán, me acomode para entrar y ella como si supiera me colocaba uno de sus bustos en la boca, esperando que le devolviera caricias que la volvían loca. Esta vez fui más rudo, me fui directo a servir, no estaba para ver si se arrepentía, ella era la que podía estar más dolida, pero no era así, por el contrario, después de apenas ingerir, ella deseaba volver a repetir.

Entre a su cuerpo, desesperado y goce de lo más bello que jamás había imaginado, sus piernas me acariciaban, por fin sentí lo que más deseaba, su deseo descontrolado el sonido ahí estaba, si podía hablar, era de día y ahora gemía en cada que yo volvía a entrar. Esa mujercita estaba enloqueciéndome, pero si eso le estaba haciendo a ella, que cambiaba su rutina, de esconderse por entregarse, que pensaba que estábamos en época de apareamiento, porque si se daba cuenta, nos aparearíamos todo el año. ¡Todo el año! ¡Dios! Si me he derramado dentro de ella, no me he detenido a pensar, solo pensé en mi, que macho egoísta he sido, ¡Pequeña! ¡Preciosa! Y no la he visto que brote, solo ha tomado de mi lo que con más placer le he dado, semilla a semilla de mi cuerpo, ¡Ella es mía! ¡Solo mía! Ya nada me detendría.

Terminábamos el arranque, al sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era un gusto extremo, pero ahora me tenía y al parecer fungía como si fuera mi dueña, iba tras de mí todo el tiempo, salía buscar piezas en la playa y ella al haberme imitado ahora se sumergía en el agua y otras piezas me traía. Camine con ella en el atardecer, le hable a señas, la hice hablar y varias palabras comenzaba a soltar, sobre todo cuando le dije "Papá y Mamá" Me tomo de la mano, me llevo caminado hasta lo alto de la zona atrás, ahí… una avioneta en un árbol, una casa improvisada, tres cadáveres había enterrados y dos más olvidados, ahora vi documentos, vi piezas viejas y como aun herida su madre, la protegió, ella me decía "sangre" indicándome al cadáver de su madre, otro hombre con vendas viejas, ambas trataron de salvarlo, y los cuerpos enterrados con nombre y todo, había sido su madre quien lo había logrado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿De donde era? ¿Con quien venía? Todo estaba ahí, su viaje, su propósito, sus documentos y ella… la preciosa salvaje de apenas ocho años, se volvía muda al no tener con quien hablar, se volvió salvaje al no tener con quien convivir, y de las prendas, también se olvido, pues eran años que ropa no había, tal como yo, qué más daba quien te viera, si de lodo te cubrieras.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Tom! ¡Pat! ¡Jim!

\- ¿Tus hermanos?

\- No. Piloto, amigo, tío.

\- Bien, ahora yo

\- Tu, mío

\- No. Tu, mía

Un gruñido y ella cedía al ver como firme me quedaba, los cuerpos de sus padres sepulte, y sus cosas en una valija trasportaba, teníamos que continuar de algún modo y ella a mi lado, era lo mejor de todo, deseosa de tenerme y de decirme suyo, era feliz. Ella se llama Candy y solo sabe que son Albert. Sus documentos dicen que viene de Inglaterra, que tiene veintidós años y que era una niña cuando llegó, ahora es una mujer muy veloz, una cazadora insuperable y muy lista, ah, y ¡es mía!

\- Tu, mío.

\- Si, soy tuyo. Con tal de volverla a amar, seré lo que me pida.

La noche llegaba cace un animal, y ella veía como lo sazonaba y lo cocinaba, tenía muy buen apetito, parece que no había comido carne cocida en mucho tiempo, al ingerir alimento con cierta tristeza en su rostro, pero sin escatimar en morder, me dijo algo que no esperaba

\- Esta rico molo

\- ¿Molo?

\- Si, me seguía, su mamá murió.

Unos minutos de silencio por molo, pero había que agradecer el animalito sabía bien.

Me metía a la cueva y ella me seguía, ayudaba recogiendo y limpiaba muy atenta, me veía enjuagarme y ahí, me alcanzaba, entraba conmigo al agua, la comencé a acariciar, y ella solicita, bajo a probar, con tal delicia, me deje seducir, que el maestro a la alumna… tenía que instruir. Es una mujer con instintos invaluables, necesidades que despertaron y reclaman ahora su atención, ella solo me desea, y hace por mi todo, con tal de agradarme, con tal de que la ame, que la posea de nuevo, no duerme mucho, pero cuando lo hace, ya he despertado y deseo que despierte, estamos en esa parte, que llamamos frenesí, nos hemos descubierto y amarnos se ha vuelto el mejor de los pasatiempos, que se puede hacer ahí, caminar atrás solo se ve desierto, peligro y tal vez haya personas, pero tenerla conmigo, me ha quitado las ganas de salir de ahí, sin embargo ella necesita volver a la vida y yo no puedo negarle mi amor, ella me tiene y yo a ella, pues poseerla, es también salir poseído, ahora es ella quien cabalga cual corcel, con gusto la amo y saciamos nuestro placer.

\- ¿Otra vez, pequeña? Pregunte lo que ella buscaba, en un gemido sexual a mi oído respondía

\- Si, otra y otra y otra vez.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer todos y cada uno de los fics...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic**_

 _ **ALSS**_

 _ **GF 2017- continuación**_

 _ **Enero de 2019**_

 _ **Candy Salvaje**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Pasaron varias semanas, una avioneta a lo lejos volaba, era imposible, mas no dude, en hacer la paja, de nuevo arder. No regreso ese día, sino hasta el amanecer cercano un barco bajaba a ver. Trate de buscar hojas y lo que fuera, a mi ninfa bella, que nadie la viera. De mi no me preocupe, el al cubrirla, ella me imito muy bien. Fuimos una pareja, tomados de la mano, debo añadir que temblaba cual mujer, temía a todos los que veía, me abrazaba y se cubría. Nunca la deje separarse ni un solo instante. Ella solo confiaba en mí, y era mía. Apenas se buscaba al capitán y en la radio mencionaba que em habían encontrado. Fue un viaje algo extraño, verla mirar su isla y no soltarme de la mano

\- ¡Tu, mío!

\- Si, ¡Tú eres solo mía!

Una sonrisa, eso era lo que ella confirmaba que jamás la dejaría.

Pasar la noche, a la mirada del capitán preguntando sobre ella y sobre quien era, no deseaba mentir, así que le asegure que era mi mujer, le pedí que, siendo el capitán, me casara en ese instante y el aceptaba, con confianza, y ante la presencia de los hombres del barco, nos casamos en el acto.

No se si lo comprendía, pero anillos no poseía, ella solo me sonreía y es que así, le juraba que era mía. Ella no se alejaba, todo el tiempo desconfiaba, abrazarme fue su forma de estar tranquila, y el comer, era siempre todo un placer. Le mostraba el uso de los utensilios, me pase todo el viaje mostrándole algunas cosas, y otras ella misma las lograba, vestida de ropa de hombre, de mujer no portaba, pero llegando a casa, eso jamás le pasaría, tendría todo lo que se merecía, ser la esposa que deseaba, y ella solo a mí, quería.

\- Candy, iremos a nuestro hogar

\- ¿Cueva?

\- Si, algo parecido.

\- No quiero estar lejos de ti.

\- No lo estarás.

\- ¿eres mío?

\- Ya soy tu esposo, el capitán nos ha casado.

\- ¿Serás papa y yo mama?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero teníamos tiempo de tener relaciones constantes y aceleradas repeticiones. Era imposible no tener esa posibilidad, tal vez ella lo sentía, tal vez yo se lo explicaría, pero que mas daba, ya en casa lo vería.

Comprar vestidos después de semanas de viajar, mis ropas por algo similar y para ella, toda una dama, que no deseaba faldones, que no podía caminar, que los zapatos no eran buenos, que tenía miedo andar. Fue solo un paseo, lo que la hizo reaccionar, ver a otras mujeres, la puso a pensar, y sin poderlo creer la vi verse al espejo, alisarse los cabellos con sus dedos y recoger su cabello, colocarse las ropas y recibirme con abrazos, me hizo sentir muchas cosas, si había posibilidad aun de ayudarla a que no la comiera la sociedad, con la que se iba a encontrar´. Solos en la habitación caminaba de un lado a otro, sin zapatos se movía su vestido, giraba y coqueteaba conmigo. Sin decir mucho cerraba la puerta de la habitación en el hotel en que nos hospedábamos y con una mirada desafiante, anunciaba que iba a realizar un acto de valentía, pues esa sonrisa de lado era algo que si le temía. Se acercaba cual gacela, con elegancia y cautela y sin mucho esperar su mano masajeaba mi entre pierna y aun con mis prendas ella sabía como hacerme reaccionar, y definitivamente le haría pagar.

Levante su vestido y esas prendas que todas portaban aun ella no las usaba, eso fue una sorpresa general, pero ambos con ropa, lo hicimos funcionar. Sus pechos salían por el escote, sus manos, entraron por mi cintura, y sentada a horcajadas lograba cabalgar tan bella creatura.

Una semana después a mi mansión llegábamos, un sinfín de personas ya esperaban nuestro arribo, entre ellas mi ex prometida, quien me miraba con enfado, ya no se escondía con el abanico, ni coqueteaba con sonrisas, ahora con un filo en su mirada, amenazaba su orgullo herido. No debí verla insistente, pues ella lo notaba y viendo como mostraba los dientes, esta vez ella me cubrió, cual madre en defensa de sus críos mi pequeña salvaje reaccionaba y mirándola con desafío, sin medir las distancias, la empujaba asegurando

\- ¡Él es mío!

Mi familia reía, mi hermana se cubría y mis sobrinos mayores, no podían ocultar, que mi bella mujer, sabía reclamar. Haciendo que todos la vieran, enfadada, cubriéndome, ni a mi hermana dejaba acercarse, solo me dejo apenas saludar y todos contentos, la abrazaban y besaban recibiendo a mi mujer, aceptando su llegada, fue algo que ella no se imaginaba. Par mi familia, lo que significaba era que estaba con vida y que, a una prometida, que en arreglo de negocios se dio, mi bella mujer me gano.

Fue saludar a mi tía, y ver concierto recelo, observar a mi amada, indicando concierto desprecio, como ella se expresaba.

\- ¡Oh William! ¡Ella es una salvaje!

Y al escucharla mi princesa, la miraba amenazadora, se acerco cual cazadora y con media sonrisa la empujo y le respondía

\- ¡Yo salvaje! ¡Usted es fea!

Mis sobrinos apretaban los labios, mi tía se apenaba y bajaba el rostro, algunos miembros de la familia murmuraban y ella molesta les gritaba.

\- ¡Yo soy suya… y él es mío!

No pude sentirme más aliviado, ella marcaba su territorio, sonreía soltando carcajadas, ni una dama se propondría a defenderme, la abrace elevándola en mis brazos, tome sus labios y ella se acurrucaba en los míos, parecía aliviada cuando la llevaba en ellos, suspiraba escondiéndose en mi cuello, la llevaba a mis aposentos, algunos rieron, otros murmuraron, esa tarde, todos festejaron, mi mujer y yo, simplemente nos entregamos. Una cama acogedora, una habitación segura, ella todo lo observaba a la distancia y antes del amanecer. No me di cuenta de que no podía dormir, su discreción superaba mi atención. Pero por muchos días no había descansado, en esos días ella em dejaba agotado.

La familia respetaba, que mi mujer estuviera a mi apegada, pero muchas veces la perdí de vista y ella recorría nuestro hogar sin prisas, miraba las fotos, escuchaba a mi hermana, le mostraba quien era de niño y ella ahí se identificaba, así fue que se ganaba la confianza de mi amada.

Mis sobrinos la adoraban era sencilla y era muy lista, le mostraban sus actividades, de todo ella aprendía, pero una enfermedad los asustaba y en brazos de mis sobrinos ingresaban asustados, corría hasta ella y la atendía con temor, el medico confirmaba lo que ambos por un instante nos paso imaginar, mi mujer iba a engendrar y ese pequeño ser, la hizo ser más cuidadosa, ahora no se despegaba de mi hermana y mi tía " la fea", ya la quería, la cuidaba y te le servía, ambas tomaban en tacitas y galletas, le mostraba cualidades que debía tener y con una paciencia jamás vista, mi querida Tía, la comenzaba a querer.

Mi hermana, enfermó y el medico no le daba esperanzas, una tarde mi mujer desapareció y todos fuimos a buscarle, por la tarde aparecía, en la habitación de mi hermana, con hierbas que molía algo ella le decía.

\- Candy ¿Qué es?

\- ¡medicina!

No sabemos lo que hizo, pero ella la sano, su padre investigaba y era doctor, así fue que mande un mensaje a Inglaterra, mientras aseguraba que la hija de Robert White ahora era mi esposa, solo confirmaba que estaba con vida, no solicitaba nada.

Mi mujer ya tenía su vientre muy prominente, la consentía y mimaba todos los días, mi hermana con una salud inigualada, mejoraba cada día y ella con cariño le agradecía. A punto de dar a luz, se sentaba a ver el atardecer, a su lado me quedaba, cuando vimos llegar varios autos, había recibido un telegrama importante, de las investigaciones de la familia de mi mujer, ahora venían los miembros de la familia a ver a quien no esperaban encontrar, y que con vida les aseguraba que ella era mi mujer.

Un anciano y dos hombres bajaban con cautela, otros autos se quedaban en espera. Mi mujer sonreía con cansancio, la anime diciendo que venían a conocerla, que eran personas buenas y que no tenía que temerlas.

Tomada de mi mano, con zapatillas de tela, pisando cual dama, toda una mujer, mi hermana y mi tía, esperaban con recelo, viendo a los ingleses llegar solicitando verla.

Ella bajaba, despacio y viendo las escaleras, yo la tomaba cuidadoso y posesivo, algo ahí sucedió, cuando el más anciano le grito

\- ¡M gatita!

Ella inmediato reaccionaba, y a sus recuerdos viajaba, en su mano una muñeca mostraba y mi esposa, lejos de mi… se marchaba

\- ¡Bolito!

Fue ver al anciano emocionado, era su abuelo, su sangre, y ambos hombres sus tío y primo, respectivamente emocionados, uno salía y haciendo señas, otras personas iniciaban un desfile, al parecer mi mujer tenía una familia, pero estaba en mi hogar y ella jamás a mi me dejaría.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer todos y cada uno de los fics... a paciencia es una virtud, escribir es un placer y saberte comentando me hace seguir escribiendo cada capitulo de cada historia, con la esperanza de creer que te guste**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
